Electricity meters are known in the prior art that comprise a box defining a terminal block that is arranged to enable electric cables to be connected to the meter. The meter has a cover that covers the terminal block so as to prevent access to the various electrical connections of the meter. Furthermore, such a cover generally includes, on its inside face, a wiring diagram that enables a user taking action on the meter to set up the electrical connections in compliance with the diagram or to verify whether the connections already present are in compliance.
Prior art solutions do not propose any device enabling the operator to keep the wiring diagrams in view while also leaving the hands free. This means that the operator acting on the cables needs to hold the cover in view while also holding the cables and the tools needed for working on them. It can readily be understood that any normal operator finds that difficult.